Vindicated
by geekygirl15
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1 coming home

**Hello people! first of all, thank you for reading this it does mean alot to me and secondly, i know i've made a few mistakes in this so if you notice anything out of place and its annoying you(cause I know it annoys me) just tell me and i'll gladly change it! sooooooooooooooooooo you might wanna know some things about the story,**

**1) my OC,Angela, is Rachel's younger sister **

**2) Angela is four years younger then Rachel and Bruce**

**3) Angela is a fastion designer(i know kinda stupid and i really won't talk about clothes, not really my thing)**

**4) Angela has known Bruce since she was born **

**5) she left Goathum when she was 18 so she was gone five years(two years less then Bruce who left for 7 yrs)**

**6) Angela is 23( you do the math if you want to know Bruce's age)**

**7) and just for the record I personally really don't like Rachel in the Dark Knight. I think shes kinda annoying and a plot device though out the entire movie. thought you should know that but I won't bash her...alot**

**last but not least, this takes place during The Dark Knight **

**Also i own nothing except for Angela, David, James, and Jillian.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**ps: this story is dedicated to my best friend Kristin 3**

**

* * *

**

"Will that be all Ms. Dawes?" the voice asked waking Angela from her daze.

"Huh, oh yes thank you." she said with a charming smile and watched the bellhop leave. After he left, she stood in the doorway of her new apartment before comming in. The apartment was quite big and beautiful. It was fully furnished with deep aqua walls, a well sized kitchen, all the normal rooms, and two french doors in the living room that lead onto a balcony with an amazing view. As Angela observed her new surrounding, she picked up the rest of her things in the hallway and started to make herself at home. After an hour of putting things away she walked out onto the balcony and leaded against the railing to watch the busy Gotham people rushing around in the sunlight. She could already tell this was going to be her favorite place in her new home. After a few minutes of watching the people run around like ants she walked inside and turned on the Goatham Tonight. Just as the news anchors began to talk about a strange bank robbery and the mysterious vigilante know as batman, her cellphone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Ang," said the fimilar voice of her older sister.

"Hey Rach, whats up?" Angela said with a smile.

"Well," she said in sing-song kind of voice meaning she wanted something."since you're back in town, I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me and Harvey today?"

"Sure!" Angela exclaimed exscitedly."When?"

" Are you busy now?" she said as a statement more then a question.

"Nope." Angela said popping the 'p' then started to get up. "Hey where are you i'll pick you up?" she said as she started to search for her keys which somehow dissappered.

"Well," she heard Rachel say with some sort of an echo and then heared footsteps behind her, exiting her bedroom. Angela jumped and turned round. Then saw Rachel exit the room with a smile." I came in when you were on the balcony." she said anwsering Angela's look of confusion and shock." You should really lock your door." Then dangled the Angela's missing keys over her head. Angela, still a little shocked at what her sister had just done, blinked a couple of times, and then slowly took her keys.

"You are so weird." she said with a smile then hugged her older sister.

The girls met Harvey at a quiet cafe just outside city hall where Rachel and Harley both ahd a case later that afternoon. In all honestly, when Angela heard that her sister was dating Gotham's new D.A she did research him a little and from what she saw he was a great guy. Intelligent, friendly, handsome, not to mention clearly in love with her sister.

"So Angela," Harvey said begining to strike up a conversation. "How long are you planning on staying in Gotham." Angela squirmed in her seat.

"Not too long." Angela said." Just for a couple of months to open a new store." She said then took a sip of water hoping to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth her sentence left behind. Angela never liked lying. It always made her uncomfortable. Just as she was about to start a new conversation far away from this topic, Rachel continued it.

"Why just a couple of months?" she asked with an edge to her voice." why can't you just stay?" Angela sighed. This was never a good topic for either one of them. One, it made Angela uncomfortble and two, it really pissed Rachel off. "Why can't you just stay?"

"It's not that simple Rachel." She said wairly. The last thing she wanted was a fight.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" Rachel repeated angrly and slammed her hands on the table. Harvey and Angela both jumped and people were starting to stare.

"RACHEL!" she paused and glanced at the people, then sat back in her seat and apologized.

After lunch, Angela drove to the new location that she was suppose to be turning into a suitable store and work place. She slowly entered the store and all hope of this being an easy job dropped. The walls and celling had gapping holes in them where colorful wire hung out of them. Glass covered the floor along with saw dust and dirt. Not to mention the horrible color of the walls or the chripping sound comming from one of the holes. Prefect. Just perfect. Glass cruched under her feet as she made her way around the store as she started to dial her assisstant and one her best friend's phone number."David? Hi it's Ang...The flight was ok, peanuts were good. How are you?...well I was good until I walked into the store, have you seen this mess?...Take it this way, you know how places look after tornadoes?NOT AS BAD AS THIS!" As she continued her rant, the door opened andglass crunched under new footsteps."One second David," she said then turned around."Sorry we're ope-David I'll call you back."Then hung upon her phone ignoring his questions of standing in front of her in a dark blue suit with his arms wide open was none other then Bruce Wayne. Angela walked over and to embrace him."Bruce! What are you doing here?" He met her half way and hugged her,spun her around, then safely on the ground.

"I heared you were back in town." He said with a smile."I wanted to surprise you." She Ismiled.

"Well mission accomplised Mr. Wayne." Bruce smiled back at her.

"So," he said grandly as he turned to face the door and held his arm out in an old fastion way. "Where do you want to go to lunch?"

**So what do you think? please comment (constructive criticisms are very welcome) **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED/SENT ME A MESSAGE! I really loved the things you said and thank you for the help I have the feeling I'm going to need it(lol). orry this took so long to post school has been hectic **

**PS No there will not be alot of Rachel cause it turns out no one really likes her :) and i fixed the spelling in the first chapter so yay!**

**anyway in this chapter Angela and Bruce go to lunch and...you gotta read to see what happens. **

**

* * *

**

"So," Angela said as the waiter walked away. "How's being back from the dead?" Bruce smiled in responce.

"It could be better." She gave him a quizzing look and waited for him to continue. He never did. Instead he changed the subject. "So how is being back in Gotham?"

"Well, I've been back in town for about three hours and Rachel already isn't speaking to me." She was Bruce's mixed look of seriousness and confustion. "I personally think that's a new record." Angela said trying to lighten the mood. She knew it worked when Bruce's expresstion lightened and then he slightly laughed.

"What was it about this time?" He asked curiously.

"Oh you know," she said. "Rachel doesn't understand why I can't...or might not want to stay in Gotham." Bruce raised his eye brow at the last statement then asked what she ment but before she could finish her thought another thought dawned on her. "Who's this Batman?" Bruce continued to raise his eyebrown but now at the randomness of her question. He then looked at his watch.

"So you've been here for what, five hours, and already heard of our city phyico." Angela laughed alittle.

"It was on the news," She explained. "and i dont think he's a phyico." Bruce looked at her and smirked.

"So you think a grown man that dresses up as a flying rodent doesn't have issues?"

"No, what I am saying is that there is nothing wrong with someone helping clean up the city...even if he does dress up as a bat," she said with a ha-ha kind of smile that cause Bruce to smile.

"You haven't changed a bit you know that," he said looking in her dark brown eyes. Bruce held the gaze for a moment to longand smiled at her then said " I'm glad you didn't." Angela smiled back at him and quietly said thank you.

"Wow!" Angela exclaimed as Bruce led her inside his apartment.

"It's only temporary," He said as he slipped off her jacket."I'm only staying here till Wayne Manor is it is something isn't it?" Angela nodded in agreement and continued to look around while Bruce removed his own jacket. "Alfred! There is someone here you'd like to see!" He hollered. Footsteps followed along with a loud and sudden crash. Angela jumped at the violent noise. She and Bruce both turned around to see one of the most shocking sites they every saw. Behind them stood the aging man and a tray of shattered glass at his feet. All of them seemed to freeze at the site before them. All of bruce's and Angela's lives, they never saw Alfred drop anything let alone break something. Bruce slowly approached and worrying asked "Alfred?" But he didn't anwser.

"Ms. Dawes?" Alfred asked in a shocked voice. Happy but shocked all the same.

"Hi Alred," She anwsered in a relief, along with Bruce who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Could you not do that again?" He asked as he bent down to pick up the shards of glass at their feet. Angela and Alfred followed his example.

"Well maybe if I was given a bloody warning..." Alfred muttered. Bruce rolled his eyes and laughed alittle along with Angela. After a few minutes of picking up the glass, Bruce lead Angela on to the balcony so they could talk without Alfred ease dropping.

"Never a dull moment in Gotham is there?" She asked Bruce as they looked out at the luminous city. Bruce smiled slightly.

"No not really." They stood there for a moment or two in silence enjoying eachothers company until Bruce remembered something. "What was that about in the resturant. About you not wanting to stay in Gotham?" Angela sighed.

"I was kinda hoping you forgot about , the board wants me to stay somewhere permanetly. That's why they sent me here. They thought I would like it here." Before he could respond to her confesstion she continued."It's not that I don't. I love being near Rachel and my mom but if Rachel knew she'd try to control the stutuation. I don't want that I want it to be my destion. Not anyone else you know?" Angela didn't look at Bruce for fear of him being angry so she looked out on the city that seemed to be glowing aganist the black sky. After what seemed like forever, Angela glanced at Bruce from the corner of her eye. He appered to be looking at the city but his eyes were somewhere else entirely like he was deep in thought. Then he turned to look at her. This time his eyes were completley focused on her. Angela felt her heart beat start to speed up.

"Your secret is safe with me," he earnestly said.


End file.
